Viaje hacia la Isla de la Desolación
by Millie-rocker98
Summary: Mycroft no trae buenas noticias. Sherlock deberá abrir viejos cofres, para encontrar sentimientos olvidados; algunos que quedarán en el pasado, y otros que formaran un nuevo futuro. Johnlock.
1. Cofre I: Vacío

Hola, bueno creía que no iba a llegar a cumplir con el reto-mi primer reto- pero de repente llegó la inspiración y bueno, salió esto.

Acepto criticas constructivas! (: y dejen sus opiniones (no sean duras, soy nueva en esto u.u)

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, sólo manipulo a los personajes para tener un rato de diversión.

Perdón si me salió muy dramático e.e

'Fanfic participante en el Desafío 'Johnlock, Johnlock Everywhere' del Foro I'm Sherlocked'

* * *

****

I. El cofre vacío

**E**ra un día normal en Baker Street-un endemoniado día de _no-hay-casos_-. Por suerte, John estaba haciendo su turno en el hospital. Sherlock tocaba su violín frente a la ventana, mientras vio un auto negro estacionarse frente al 221b. Dejó de tocar para dirigirse a su sillón. La figura de Mycroft hizo presencia en la habitación, que tenía la puerta ligeramente entreabierta-aunque el mayor la ignoró completamente, llevándosela por delante, pero sin dejar de tener esa elegancia al estilo inglés. Sherlock le señaló con el arco el lugar de John y este tomó asiento.

-¿Qué es ahora? No hubieses venido desde un viaje tan largo para pedirme ayuda…-de hecho, para eso, Mycroft _interceptaba_ a John, ya que en sus largas caminatas era el más accesible.- Si es de un ''alto riesgo para el gobierno británico'', debo decirte que no estoy int-

-Sherlock, necesito que me escuches…-le suplicó su hermano. Entonces el detective se detuvo a observarlo detenidamente-los días de aburrimiento estaban matando sus capacidades de observación-. Lo único que había captado a simple vista fue el hecho de que su hermano había viajado recientemente, y no había sido un viaje breve. De hecho, tenía marchas de césped-que por su verde brillante era artificial-, eso quería decir que había estado en las afueras, ya que era muy improbable que su hermano visite los espacios verdes de la ciudad como hobby. También notó que tenía las ojeras aún más marcadas; siempre había problemas en el gobierno, pero hasta ahora ninguno había sido tan importante como para que el político perdiese su elegancia usual, ni para que su dieta decayera nuevamente. Tenía que ser algo muy peligroso… ¿Quizás había un nuevo criminal del nivel de Moriar-... _Padre ha muerto._

* * *

Gracias por leer!_  
_Subiré los siguientes capítulos mañana (espero poder cumplir con el reto). Mientras tanto, pueden decirme si les gustó!


	2. Cofre II: Recuerdos

**II**. El cofre de los recuerdos

**-M**ycroft, ¿Podemos jugar a los piratas?-decía un niño de ojos color esmeralda y rizos azabache.

-Claro que si Sherly, tu sólo espérame arriba. Estaré enseguida-el joven rubio revolvió los rizos del otro. Sherlock salió del gran salón de la mansión Holmes, donde tres adultos-dos de ellos más grandes-, comenzaban una discusión.

-Esa conducta infantil debe cesar.-sentenció el Sr. Holmes- No es bueno para el seguir en esa situación a los catorce años… Puedo entender que su cuerpo aún se asemeja al de un pre adolescente, pero… ¡Su mente tan capacitada y lista para nutrirse de información valiosa está siendo desechada como basura! Y todo esto es por tu ineptitud, Mycroft. No deberías consentirlo como a un niño normal e inferior; él no lo es, y creo que hice mal en dejarte a ti su educación.

El joven Holmes había escuchado todo atentamente, como el hijo-casi-perfecto que era. Sintió unas ganas inhumanas de decir todo lo que pensaba de criar así a su hermano, tal cual lo habían criado a él: sin sentimientos...

* * *

Mycroft no sabia en que momento del viaje se había dormido, y tenia un recuerdo vago de haber soñado algo.

Habia sido difícil conciliar el sueño con la reciente noticia.

Tener que consolar a _mami _había sido un trabajo agotador; ella si tenia sentimientos...

No como su difunto marido. Si mal no recordaba, era ella la que había insistido en criar a Sherlock de la manera mas cariñosa posible.  
Pero él, hecho y derecho, hombre de renombre, era el ser mas frio que había pisado la tierra. Y Mycroft, por eso, lo culpaba; lo culpaba de haber sido el causante de que Sherlock hubiese tenido que acudir a las drogas por la presión a la que lo sometía.

Si bien el detective ya había superado esa etapa, aun quedaban las secuelas permanentes. ¿Quién sabría en lo que se hubiese convertido si no decidía irse de la mansión, dejando así de intentar ser el hijo perfecto que su padre quería?

Él nunca fue tan fuerte como Mycroft; este ultimo lo sabia... Por eso no pudo más que aliviarse cuando su joven -y prodigioso hermano- habia encontrado de nuevo el camino en la vida. Los casos servian como distracción de las drogas. Sherlock habia encontrado algo más estimulante.

Sin embargo, no fué sino hasta que cierto doctor ex militar llegase a la vida de Sherlock, para que él pudiese aliviar -solo un poco- la preocupación que cargaba en su conciencia.

* * *

No entiendo porque de repente se me ocurre escribir desde el punto de vista de Mycroft, pero en fin... No se preocupen, desde ahora viene el Johnlock!


End file.
